Gun Runners (Fallout: New Vegas)
(exterior) (interior) |footer = Workshop |terminal =Gun Runners terminal entries }} Gun Runners is a location in the Mojave Wasteland. It is located just south of Freeside and is run by a company of the same name. The Gun Runners specialize in the manufacture and sale of firearms. Layout Exterior The location consists of a building enclosed by a fence. A small kiosk is situated in front of the fence and serves as the shop while the larger building houses the manufacturing arm of the company. Vendortron, a robot merchant, is stationed in the kiosk to process transactions. A Gun Runners employee named Isaac stands outside the compound. A reloading bench is set up next to the kiosk. Inside the fence, two guards patrol the area in a clockwise fashion. They linger on the platform in the northeast corner of the fenced-in area for a short time and then continue their patrol. Entering the fenced-in area or the building is considered trespassing, and will cause the guards (excluding Vendortron) to turn hostile. Interior The Gun Runners' building is a single-story warehouse that consists of the main lobby and several smaller rooms. Directly in front of the entrance is a workshop on the opposite side of the lobby. Within the workshop is a computer terminal containing the manufacturing specifications, which will be needed by the Crimson Caravan's Alice McLafferty for the quest You Can Depend on Me. A living quarters section of the building is located to the left upon entering the lobby. This portion of the factory is made up of a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Within the building is a single Gun Runner guard and three gunsmiths. The guard remains stationary in the kitchen in combat armor, armed with a hunting rifle. Should the Courier enter the building during the day, they will move from the kitchen to the workshop. They will be sleeping at night. The guard and gunsmiths attack on sight but items found in the building are not owned and thus can be taken without any Karma penalty. In addition, killing anyone on the premises does not give negative Karma or affect reputation with any faction. Vendortron will continue to do business with the Courier despite any interactions with surrounding Gun Runners employees. However, the robot will temporarily refuse to serve the player character during combat. Weapons purchased at Gun Runners are at 98 percent condition. After the Courier finishes Honest Hearts, the Gun Runners will start selling .45 Auto pistols, .45 Auto submachine guns, war clubs, and fire bombs along with .45 Auto rounds, and will always stock all six of the weapon mods for the Honest Hearts weapons. Vendortron's inventory changes on Wednesdays and Sundays. Notable loot * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - In the little crate next to the metal table in the lobby. * Bozar - Sold by Vendortron. * Esther - Sold by Vendortron. * Gehenna - Sold by Vendortron. * Medicine Stick - Sold by Vendortron. * Sleepytyme - Sold by Vendortron. * Two-Step Goodbye - Sold by Vendortron. Notes * The Gun Runners are featured on the 10 of hearts card in the collector's edition card deck. * The weapons seen against the wall in the kiosk are static models, not actual weapons, and cannot be picked up even by using glitches and console commands. * There is a poster near the Gun Runners' workspace featuring a turtle and a saying from a 1950s advertisement telling children to "Duck and Cover" in the case of an atomic bomb explosion. * There is a companion dismissal terminal on the outside wall of the box where the Vendortron is located, after patch 1.4.0.525. * If the guards respawn after being killed and become hostile once more, Isaac may also turn hostile toward the Courier. In order to interact with Isaac, the Courier must wait for the Gun Runners to turn neutral once more. Appearances This Gun Runners location appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * The Vendortron in front of the Gun Runners' main gate has a bug in which purchased items are fully repaired after the point-of-sale. This is obviously exploitable, as it allows players to sell old used gear for expected prices, re-buy the same gear at the expected markup, and receive a full (and free) repair in the process. It is important to note that this bug will not reveal itself until after a conversation with the Vendortron is fully terminated, after which time the player will discover the item to be fully repaired. After reselling the newly repaired item back to the Vendortron (for a substantial profit), the player may discover that the Vendortron's inventory now contains two copies of the same item, one which is fully repaired and a second which will have the same repair level as the original item, making it possible to exploit the same piece of gear repeatedly. Note: This bug does not occur reliably - see the Talk page for details. * If Vendortron's caps exceed around 30,000 it will not go below this, no matter how much you sell to him. This is not exploitable as everything you sell will not award you the designated value and will simply give the weapons over to Vendortron. This does not always happen and can be easily avoided. * The store may not update when the gate to the Gun Runners' base is opened. * It is possible to be catapulted into the air in front of the Gun Runners store, after trading inventory with a companion and turning around to face the Vendortron. This leads to the player character dying from the fall unless the player is able to land on the roof of Vendortron's kiosk, and subsequently fall to the ground. * When you exhaust Vendortron's caps, save the game and exit to Xbox dashboard. When you play game and load your save, the Vendortron's caps will be replenished. * If you try to attack Vendortron through the glass of the store and then enter the building, it will then appear in the Gun Runners building, and there is no way to defeat it as it seems to be invincible. * The Vendortron sometimes spawns outside of the kiosk. * If the guards respawn, they will be hostile. It is unknown why, as they may have been "resurrected" by the game and due to former hostilities, will shoot you on sight. * The three Gun Runner gunsmiths may not attack you when you are shooting them. Instead, they will continue to work and watch you, as if you are doing nothing wrong. * If you sell a modded weapon to Vendortron, buying it back will cause all of the weapon's mods to vanish. * The Gun Runner guards may never respawn once the Courier kills them. * Sometimes upon visiting the Gun Runners store for the first time at a lower level, the Vendortron's weapon inventory may have all of the guns that are normally available at a later level, bypassing the level requirements for the Vendortron to stock those items. * On very rare occasions, Isaac will disappear. He will not reappear no matter how long you wait. * There are a few energy cells on a workbench in the Gun Runners building. When the player picks one up, the others fall through the bench to the floor, usually becoming unobtainable. * If you go inside the Gun Runners building, Vendortron may come inside the building with you and will attack. When returning outside, it will follow, remaining outside the kiosk and is invincible. * Sometimes when you fast travel to the Gun Runners, companions will run away towards the NCR sharecropper farms until they reach a fence, upon which they return to the player. This is similar to the Raul Tejada fast travel bug. * Standing in front of the kiosk glass, you can target the guards in V.A.T.S., but the chance is 0%. You can throw explosives through the kiosk in V.A.T.S but they will not get past the fence surrounding the complex. * Throwing explosives directly in front of Vendortron will hurt (with minimal damage) one of the nearby guards behind the fence, turning them hostile. * Sometimes when you fast travel to Gun Runners, Isaac will come out through the gate to the factory and not close it. Gallery 10 of Hearts.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card GunRunners.png|Sign of Gun Runners Gun Runners reception.jpg|Reception area Gun Runners diner.jpg|Diner/restroom/bunk area Gun Runner gunsmith.jpg See also * Gun Runners' Arsenal Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Gun Runners (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Contrabandistas (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Оружейники (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Зброярі (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:军火贩子(地点)